


You promised

by cherrygoldlove



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, James and Q cheat with each other on their partners, Love, M/M, Mentioned James/Madeleine, Mentioned Q/Alex, Pure 00q smut, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, affair, fluff?, they share pure love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: Love is a promise broken and given.





	You promised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rigel99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel99/gifts).



> Inspired by the lovely Rigel99 <3

Q’s eyes widen when he sees the heat and warmth pool in the blue gaze, and unbidden, his hand shoots out to cover the crooked lips to stop the words about to fall.

He’s on his back, sprawled messily across his workbench, his cardigan barely undone, trousers still hooked around one slim ankle, not sliding lower as there were stopped by his shoe. His legs spread wide to accommodate the lustful double oh seven currently driving insistently between his thighs.

“You promised me, you fucki-oh!” he can’t help shouting, surprised, as James nails his prostate straight on.”you fucking promised, no feelings, no- oh fuck.” he moans helplessly, he want to close his eyes but he doesn’t dare to.

He can feel the hot breath making his palms sweat and drip, the moisture liquefying, as he’s blocking the agent’s mouth.

They had a deal, they had an agreement to their arrangement of trysts, rough fucks and quickies - no feelings involved, no attachment. They both had someone at home, and this, this was supposed to be just stress relief though both of them knew it was just lies from the get go.

From the first desperate fumbling in the back of the newly restored Aston Martin, through the steamy showers after James’ workouts and the gentle kisses they shared over Q’s laptop, late at night when no one was around to see. It was more than just physical, though less than… love. Or so they told themselves.

He had Alex, James had Madeleine.

But now, now with James pushing sharply, deeply inside him they balanced on the edge of something more than just an orgasm, something more profound, with the power to tear and to build.

Q felt James’ tongue lap at his skin, teeth biting at the flesh of his long fingers, holding him in the moment just like the blue, blue gaze piercing into his own eyes.

And with a cry it was over, his hand slipping from the agent’s mouth, a sweet, sweet defeat, only to wrap tightly around the sweaty, panting body now draping over his.

Eyes squeezing shut, he concentrated only on the hot breath whispering the three precious words, over and over and over again into his ear as their rocking came to a gentle stop, James’ arms holding him tightly. Q let himself whisper it back, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

The seal was broken, the damage was done. Now, there was no turning back.


End file.
